1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-media communication apparatus for performing communication by using a combination of various kinds of media such as image, speech (audio), data (code data) and, more particularly, to a multi-media communication apparatus capable of outputting a communication management report containing communication information on communication partners, media used for communication and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in facsimile apparatuses for image communication, information on the times when communications are performed, the names of communication partners and so on is stored in a memory and this information is output as a communication management report by an instruction from the operator.
Recently, a communication service using the Integrated Service Digital Network (ISDN) has been put to practical use. Audio-visual services using a digital line such as that of the ISDN therefore attract attention and the use of multi-media communication apparatuses such as TV telephone sets and TV meeting systems capable of communication using multiple media including images, voice and code data is spreading.
In conventional multi-media communication apparatus of this kind, communication management is not performed and no communication management report is formed and output. It is therefore difficult to confirm the time when a communication is performed, the name of the communication partner and media used for the communication.